


Like a Movie

by Locallymoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dream in a Dream, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Song fic-ish, Suprise Side Ship, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locallymoon/pseuds/Locallymoon
Summary: He loves looking at the snow,  because he likes to see how the white ice particles are covering the dirt under it, a beautiful façade covering the ugly brown soil. Just like a white lie, creating a front to hide all the ugly feelings inside him.Youngho wondered if the snow would fall again. Would it fall like the promise that spilled and never meant to be kept?
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Like a Movie

As a child, Youngho is not used to wanting things. He is not spoiled, or even a pushover that needs to be fulfilled of whatever he wants. 

Because he already has everything on his plate, with a golden plate and spoon. What more he could ask, the thing he can do is accept what he is given, and just do whatever they told them to. He never wanted anything so desperately. Never feel the need too. 

But maybe, maybe it’s because young Youngho never knows how it is to be in the state of devastation, to be so empty because you’ve cried your tears out for many many hours, to be left by someone you hold too close to your heart, that he still does until now even when they parted.

He loves looking at the snow, because he likes to see how the white ice particles are covering the dirt under it, a beautiful façade covering the ugly brown soil. Just like a white lie, creating a front to hide all the ugly feelings inside him.

Youngho wondered if the snow would fall again. Would it fall like the promise that spilled and never meant to be kept?

.

It was a cold winter in the middle of November, the air feels chilly and people are using their padding jacket because the wind is harsh too. Youngho drives his car toward the tall, luxury building surrounded by a beautiful garden, and stops right in front of its entrance.

Youngho steps out of his car, puts his small yellow suitcase down and says give his car key to the valet. He wears a burgundy trench coat along with the black turtle neck, his boots are clicking while he walks, he looks at his silver Rolex swatch, the sky it’s already dark so it’s probably time for dinner. He needs to get ready to prepare dinner now.

“Can I help you sir?” 

“No, it’s fine, I’m about to check in,” Youngho said, and walked toward the front desk. 

“Welcome to Four Seasons, may I check your name please?”

“John Jun Suh, thank you.”

The receptionist does a quick job, asking a few questions and his id for the reservation, in a short time, she’s taking a card key from behind her and giving it to Youngho.

“Mr. Suh, here is your card key for the Ambassador Suite, and as per your request, we already prepared the suite according to your list, do you have any other things to add than that?”

“It’s ok for now.”

“Well then, do you need help for your luggage?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you.”

“The pleasure is mine, here one of our employees will take you to your suite. Thank you for always choosing Four Seasons.”

Youngho could see a man with crisp suit come from behind the desk to walk in front of him.

“This way Sir.”

Youngho is following the man to the one open elevator that will take them straight to the suite without stopping at any floor. He looks at the blinking light that shows them the floor number and how it changes quickly.

_Ding_

“Here is your floor sir, enjoy your stays, and thank you for choosing Four Seasons.”

Youngho dismisses the man and goes out of the elevator, dragging his small suitcase. He look at the big double door in front of him and opened it.

He walked through the hallway, toward the big floor-to-ceiling window, looking at the city light blinking before him. 

‘Will it snow again’ is the only thought he has on his mind now.

He took off his trench coat, and his watch, and then move to the kitchen to check the refrigerator. From the looks of it, it seems like the staff are able to complete the list that he given in prior, he also looks at the wine chiller shelf and check to see if the brand they ordered is right.

Once he sure that there are no missing things from the list. He start to move the ingredients form the refrigerator to the counter. Meat, mushroom, garlic, rosemary, butter, and all ingredient that he needs, and start cooking.

As usual, he doesn’t use an apron when he cooks. He knows somehow it will bite back to him, and make his shirt dirty, but he always dismiss it. But looking at how the butter now melted on his shirt he is re-thinking his decision to not wear it. Somehow, before this, it was never a problem. Since he has someone to always remind him to always use the apron.

He cooks a simple steak for two people, and then proceed to make a small batch of salad in a bowl. Once he done, he is plating the food and put both portion side-by-side on the table. Once, before he always put it on the either end of the table until someone complaint that it is too far, especially when it just the two of you eating on one big table.

Youngho walk back to the bedroom where he put his luggage, and he rumages to it until he found the clothes that he has in mind. He put up the black suit and goes to change it immediately in the bathroom.

He look at his reflection in the mirror, and starts to style his hair. Completing his look for today with a Daisy Dream perfume, it’s something that is unusual for him to use, but it reminded him of _that person_.

Once he done, he went to the living room, and saw that it’s night already. He can see blinking light from the city down below, different city light shining beautifullyI t’s probably a contrast of what people living inside the blinking light feeling, as not all of them are as beautiful as the view looks like. 

He straightened himself. Taking a stance, before humming a sound and starting the slow dance one step, two steps of the couple slow dance, one hand grasping the air. It’s like a one-man practice, but he remembers the feel of another person who had been there, the person who always-maybe not always, but one who repeatedly there, within his arm. He kept doing it for a while, turning, long steps, all of that jazz.

He remembers it vividly.

The time when they play the song, dancing around in the room like they are a royal couple in the biggest hall, spinning round and round, filled the room with laughter and happiness.

After a while, he got a little tired and threw himself in the big bed and closed his eyes for a seconds.

  
  


_Like a scene from a beautiful fairy tale_

_You’re right in front of me_

  
  


He feels someone touching his nose, making him scrunching. Slowly, he opened his eyes to be greeted as one of heaven’s angels. He stared at the black, obsidian eyes of his beloved. Before finally turning into a smile.

‘Want some dinner?’

They eat the dinner that Youngho has made, it's a little bit cold, but he’s hungry so he eats immediately. They’re eating while teasing each other, clanking both of their knives, fork, and continuing to spoon feed each other their own food.

‘You always make the best food’ Taeil said, looking straight at Youngho’s eyes, his plate empty. ‘Wonder what ingredients did you put in there’

‘Hmmmm….love?’ Youngho said, shrugging his shoulder, his answer makes Taeil smack him on his shoulder while laughing.

‘Oh my-that’s so cheesy! Aha-ahahaha’

‘Aw! It hurts! ahahahaha Taeil stop-‘

  
  
  


_Like a movie, like a lie_

_I’m holding your hand right now_

  
  
  


They move to the living room, still laughing from whatever they are talking about, holding each other's waist, and hands clasped tightly, eyes locked at each of their own.

At this moment Youngho wishes this time will never end. Oh how he wished that this moment could just stay like this forever. It feels like they are living in their own movie, and being a star. That’s how they see each other.

‘Oh.’ Youngho then stood up and walked toward the kitchen island, hand’s moving towards the cupboard. ‘Coffee or Hot Chocolate?’

‘Hot chocolate is nice...since it’s snowing now’

‘Guess you’re right.’ He takes a pack of chocolate powder and starts making his own special hot chocolate, the one that Taeil’s really like he doesn’t even want the other’s to know the recipe for.

  
  


_‘So I can be the one and only, the special one, the one that can taste this marvelous drink of yours’_

_‘But you’re already the one for me in so many ways though?’_

  
  


They sit on the sofa, each holding their own mug of hot chocolate, looking at the big window behind them, watching the snow rain falling slowly, creating a little pile of snow on the window frame. Youngho then puts his mug and goes back to the bedroom, returning with a big cream blanket. ‘It’s quite cold’.

He put the blanket on top of them, Taeil giggling because even though it’s quite big, they need to be close to be able to share the blanket, as Youngho put it to cover their neck too. So Taeil moves toward Youngho and their nose is almost kissing, which makes both of them laugh.

After laughing to their heart content, they stay like that for a while, in a blanket, leaning towards each other, watching the snow fall with a mug of hot chocolate. Wondering if next year the snow will fall again oh-so-beautifully, just like this.

  
  


_Like a child, I desperately wanted this moment_

_That I dreamed of, you and I_

  
  


They go to bed together and lie there, facing each other. Youngho’s suit is still on, blanket discarded on the sofa.

'This really feels like a dream.' Youngho said

'What kind of dream?'

'The best one' Youngho put his hand towards Taeil cheek, and pinch his cheek “The one when you wake up, you wish you could sleep longer and continue the dream again.”

Taeil just lies there, listening attentively to Youngho rambling.

'Everytime I’m dreaming, you know it always feels like a movie, and I’m the main character of it...but now I’m not the only one.' Youngho said while he moved his body closer to Taeil. Then kiss his forehead. 'It’s two of us now.'

'We’re staring in each other movie then'

'Well you could say that.'

It was a beautiful day.

  
  


_We’re the stars of a beautiful movie, you & I _

_There is no sad ending, you & I _

  
  


Youngho wakes up, he hasn't changed his suit. He looks around only to realize that he is alone in the big bed. 

But why he still feels the touch that left him years ago, warm and fresh in his mind.

Why he still dreams of his beloved even though they don’t share the same feelings anymore.

Is this his punishment? 

The consequences he has to take for not rushing enough, for thinking tomorrow will always be there, for promising something he couldn’t keep.

With heavy eyes, he walk through the big room, looking at the dinner left cold in kitchen, and continue to clean it up, tossing all of that to the trash can. Then he look at the wine in the table and get himself a glass, he can’t be too sober on _this day_.

After having a few glass, he walks himself towards the bathroom, looking back at his reflection, and starts to brush his teeth. Then he tosses his suit, turns on the shower and washes himself. He needs to look good today. It’s a very _important day_.

He puts on his lotion, does some shaving and styling his hair, for today he is wearing an all black suit with a red handkerchief on his chest pocket. He put on his black leather boots, and continued spritzing just enough of his own perfume.

Exiting the elevator, he could see the huge entrance of the halls, people are starting to come and enter the hall, eager to see the wedding that will start a little bit later

He then stared at the name displayed in front of the hall, a little sign that tells you who will be promised of forever today. Decorated with all the flowers, and the ornament, the name there written in gorgeous typography, it was beautifully made as if to reflect the future life of two people who will tie their fate together.

  
  
  


_Moon Taeil_

_X_

_Jung Jaehyun_

  
  
  


“Youngho!! You’re here!” Not really far, he saw Jaehyun jogs a little towards him, “I thought you still have some business in America” Jaehyun fist-bumped his bro.

“Hey,” He said, extending his one hand to hug his friend. “it’s your important day, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Are you searching for Taeil-hyung? He’s in the powder room now, poor sweetie too nervous to go around.” Jaehyun said and walked toward the other end of the hall, “Come, I’ll walk you to the room.”

They come to another huge door, it’s not as big as the hall’s door but it's still huge. Jaehyun is already going back to the hall since he is not allowed to see the groom before the ceremony, so that leaves Youngho on his own.

Beside, the man behind this door is the one who is very familiar to Youngho. Much familiar than Jaehyun

Youngho continues to knock on the door, and opens it slightly.

“Hyuckie? Is that you?”

“Sorry to burst your bubble...but I'm probably too tall to be Hyuckie.”

Taeil stopped his movement, he was sitting in the middle of the room with a big sofa, and a white flowery and drape background. He then moved his head and his eyes went wide.

“Youngho! You came!” Taeil then fast walked to Youngho eager to greet his best friend.

Youngho opens his arm and Taeil goes straight to his embrace, hugging him like he's gonna disappear any moment.

“I thought you're busy and not gonna make it!”

“Since when I’m busy for you huh, especially for your wedding.” Youngho said, hugging back the sweet man in front of him, he could smell his friend's most favorite perfume, it’s the very same scent that Youngho bought for him when they’re in college. “You smell good.” Taeil said.

“Still, it really feels like a long time since I met you, what 8 months? A year?” Taeil said, he moved his eyes upward to look at Youngho’s eyes.

“A year, sort of.”

“I miss you, you know”

“Yeah, me too”

“Everyone too, they’re missing the tall charismatic goofy man who takes care of their bill”

“Hey! Am I here just to be your personal credit card?”

“Well, if you said it like that, you could be, but you’re too faraway now~.”

Conversation with Taeil always comes easily, so he hung to that. He hung to the last bit of things he could take from him, of his one and only true love, of the one thing that he desires the most.

Of the person he dreams about.

Taeil looks beautiful and he looks happy. Happiness always looks best on him. He wished he could be the one to bring him his happiness forever, but he can’t. He already has someone to do that for him.

  
  
  


_So he do what the best he can do for now_

  
  
  
  


“Illie.”

“Yes?”

He pat Taeil’s suit and the rose on his chest pocket, and then continue to hug Taeil, resting his chin on Taeil’s shoulder, “Congratulations, I hope the best for your happiness.”

“Thank you, Youngho...I will always hope for your happiness too.” Taeil said while hugging Youngho back.

  
  
  
  


_Letting him go._

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Zion.T ft Lee Moon Sae - Snow Music Video (which, also the song that Taeil love to hear in the winter gosh I'm really suprised when I know this fact because it's been sittin in my drive for a looong time), and also the lyrics that were put in the middle are Like a Movie - B1A4. I think the weather fits well with this fic, so I finally make up my mind to finish this lol.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
